1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to composition of matter and the method of using same. More particularly, the present invention is related to tape releasing compositions which allow residue-free separation of a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape from a surface without injury or damage to the surface. Although the instant inventive concepts have general application, they are particularly useful in removing pressure-sensitive tapes from skin, especially removing surgical tapes from the human body.
2. State of the Art
Separation of pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes from surfaces, such as human or animal skin, particularly from rough or pubescent surfaces and especially human or animal skin containing open wounds or healing trauma, is usually difficult requiring great care and sensitivity to avoid pain and further damage to the surface. In case of repeated application and removal of the tape from the same skin area, it might induce severe irritation and often blisters which might result in an open skin damage. Furthermore, in case of wounds or skin, removal of such tape by prior art techniques usually pulls hair from the skin causing great discomfort and frequently leaves a residue of the adhesive composition which is usually difficult to remove due to its tackiness.
Solvents such as alcohols and the like, have been used to assist in releasing such tapes, but such treatment commonly leaves a sticky deposit or residue which must be removed from the surface after the tape has been lifted away. All such techniques become particularly problematic or hazardous in surgical, fracture or wound areas where the least possible disturbance to the tissue is desired.
Athletes commonly tape certain areas of their body during sporting events to protect themselves against injury and removing such tape becomes a tedious chore particularly since the tape is generally applied in multiple layers increasing the adhesive material that must be released. The instant inventive concepts facilitate removal of tape in such situations and permit the areas to be quickly retaped if desired.